Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for emulating a remote direct memory access (‘RDMA’) link between controllers in a storage array.
Description of Related Art
Modern storage systems can include many storage devices that are accessed via multiple controllers. Communication between the controllers may be facilitated through the use of special purpose adapters, cables, and other computer hardware. Such adapters, cables, and other computer hardware, however, are often expensive and consume valuable resources such as space, power, and the like. Furthermore, incorporating the controllers into a single form factor can make the inclusion of such adapters, cables, and other computer hardware impossible.